Me entende como ninguém!
by Kahhh
Summary: (Zoro/Robin) - Oneshot - Tashigi, após sofrer um ataque, permanece no navio Sunny para cuidados médicos. Robin não gostou muito da presença da mulher, porque além de ser doloroso, não era confiável. (Fanfic arrumada!)


**SINOPSE**: Tashigi, após sofrer um ataque, permanece no navio Sunny para cuidados médicos. Robin não gostou muito da presença da mulher, porque além de ser doloroso, não era confiável.

**DISCLAIMER**:Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Eichiro Oda.

**N/A**:Mais uma fanfic ZoRobin para os fãs desse casal fofo.

Não sei se ficou boa, ainda estou com bloqueio e dificulta muito na hora de escrever. Mas como a ideia surgiu em minha mente, resolvi colocá-la em prática mesmo estando sem inspiração.

BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**ME ENTENDE COMO NINGUÉM!**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO!**

* * *

Enquanto o bando Chapéu de Palha navegava pelo Novo Mundo, o navio fora atacado pelos tripulantes da Marinha.

Zoro, protegia o navio usando suas espadas para cortar as bolas de ferro que o canhão decepava, enquanto uma mulher permanecia parada, apenas o observando.

Em meio aquela batalha, Tachigi - que era o nome da mulher - fora atingida por uma das explosões que predominava sobre o navio, ferindo-a gravemente. Zoro, ao ver o estado em que ela ficara, afastou-se da zona de ataque pedindo para que Sanji cuidasse de tudo, recebendo um "Onde você vai Marimo de merda?" como resposta.

Durante esse período, Robin utilizava seu Akuma no Mi para afastar alguns dos tripulantes que adentravam o navio. Ao se deparar com Zoro pegando a mulher no colo e correr com ela para dentro da cabine do navio, ela acabou se distraindo. Se não fosse pela ajuda de Nami e Usopp, Robin, a essas horas, estaria gravemente ferida ou até mesmo morta.

Mas sua distração continuava, dessa vez, por causa dos pensamentos que predominavam em sua mente, que teimava em focar naquela cena. Será que havia algo entre eles? Ou não? Apesar de Robin estar ciente do motivo pelo qual Zoro se importava com a mulher, ela ainda tinha suas dúvidas em relação ao relacionamento dos dois.

Por não aguentar mais esses pensamentos angustiosos, Robin pediu para que Nami e Usopp cuidassem de tudo por enquanto, que ela tinha algo a fazer.

Robin não compreendia o que se passava, mas a vontade de ir até a cabine foi maior. Ao chegar perto da porta, ouvia-se a voz de Zoro, que parecia pedir para Luffy deixar Tachigi ficar no navio até que a situação se acalmasse. Impressionada, Robin espia pelo canto da porta para saber mais sobre o que se passara. Seus olhos, primeiramente, pairou sobre o braço de Luffy, que sangrava muito, com certeza era um ferimento grave somente pela quantidade de sangue que escorria até a ponta de seus dedos. Vira Luffy acenar com a cabeça permitindo de Tachigi ficasse para os cuidados médicos.

Após Luffy sair, o coração se apertou no peito ao ver os dois que se encaravam, mas a dor ficou mais insuportável quando Tashigi segurou no rosto do espadachim e se aproximava dele. Rapidamente, afastou-se da porta, distanciando-se da cabine a passos pesados. Não estava a fim de vê-los aos beijos, era doloroso demais.

Por causa daquela cena, ela finalmente descobriu o que estava acontecendo consigo, porque as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos já respondia várias das perguntas confusas.

Não estava a fim de continuar a luta...

Ignorava a tripulação da Marinha que tentava atacá-la.

A mente estava em turbilhão.

Sentou-se no canto do navio, um pouco longe de onde a batalha ainda continuava. Sua visão estava turva e o pensamento em transe, isso fez com que ficasse sem ânimo para nada.

As explosões e os gritos não passavam de sons suaves para seus ouvidos, porque a única coisa que Robin queria no momento, era ficar sozinha e em paz consigo mesma.

A luta finalmente chega ao fim, e o bando Chapéu de Palha vence mais uma vez. A Marinha foge com seu navio, prometendo prendê-los na próxima vez.

Tony Tony Chopper examinava os ferimentos de Luffy. Não aparentavam ser graves, mas é bom se prevenir por causa do corte profundo, principalmente contra infecções. Vez ou outra, girava seu olhar para a morena que estava sentada um pouco distante deles, porque o bando estava todo reunido num só lugar, e ela aparentava não querer ficar por ali.

Após fazer os curativos no braço direito de Luffy, Chopper decidiu ir até Robin, porque aquela atitude vindo dela era um tanto atípica. Robin era uma pessoa que adorava a presença de outras pessoas, principalmente seus Nakamas. Ficar ao lado deles era como um acalento ao coração da arqueóloga, que sempre vivera sozinha nesse mundo cruel e aterrador.

Moveu-se em direção á ela, que estava sentada no canto do navio, com as costas encostada na mureta e cabisbaixa. Cerrou o cílio, ao ver uma reação estranha; ela abaixou a cabeça, colocando-a por entre suas pernas. Mas um movimento diferente fez com que Chopper ficasse ainda mais preocupado; com as pontas dos dedos, apertou a barra de sua tanga aparentando estar sentindo algo, e aquele movimento fora um gesto de aliviar tal dor.

Apressou o passo. Ao chegar perto de Robin, abaixou-se e colocou as patinhas sobre a cabeça da morena.

– Está se sentindo bem, Robin? Está ferida?

Nenhuma resposta. Chopper não estava conhecendo aquela mulher diante dele, porque sempre que lhe fizera uma pergunta, ela alargava um sorriso meigo e respondia que sim, que ela estava bem, mas ela nem ao menos ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Observou detalhadamente o corpo da morena para ver se havia manchas de sangue ou algo do tipo, mas não encontrou nada.

Chopper não insistiu, e se afastou deixando ela sozinha. No entanto, quando girou os olhos de esguelha para dar uma última olhada, notou que o piso do navio perto dos pés de Robin estava molhado. Voltou apressado, e ergueu a cabeça dela com a pata de uma maneira desesperada, queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, ao ver lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos de Robin, e sua expressão era de pura tristeza.

– O que aconteceu? - Após fazer essa pergunta, as lágrimas surgiram mais densas. Robin abraçou Chopper fortemente.

A rena médica estava pasmo, nunca tinha visto Robin agir daquela maneira. Preocupado, começou a chamar o restante do bando.

– Pessoal! Acordem!

– Não! - Um movimento automático. Robin tinha afastado Chopper após quebrar o abraço - Não chame ninguém!

Estranho de fato. Mas Chopper queria descobrir o motivo de tamanha tristeza.

– Robin. Por que chora? - A arqueóloga ficou quieta, parecia que ela não estava a fim de tocar no assunto - Se algo está te incomodando, te fazendo chorar, conte-me. Prometo que não vou dizer a ninguém. Estou preocupado com você, Robin.

A morena respirou um ar profundo. Sabia que podia confiar em Chopper.

– Aquela mulher significa o que para Zoro? - Robin encarou Chopper, esperando por uma resposta concreta. Mas a expressão da rena estava surpresa, não acreditando na pergunta que fizera - Deixa pra lá.

Chopper observava detalhadamente a face de Robin, não entendendo o porquê daquela pergunta em relação a Tachigi. A rena, aos poucos, foi alargando um sorriso em seus lábios, já prevendo o que poderia ser o motivo da pergunta. Talvez ciúmes por Zoro estar com Tashigi enquanto permanecia em repouso por causa dos ferimentos.

– Robin, Zoro só estava preocupado com ela. Você sabe que o rosto de Tashigi faz Zoro lembrar-se de sua amiga, então acredito que esse foi o motivo dele estar sempre ao lado dela.

– Ela é da Marinha, não devemos confiar. - A voz de Robin saiu fria em num tom rude. Chopper piscou várias vezes, deixando de lado o fato de Robin estar com ciúmes, mas sim, preocupada com o bando por terem uma tripulante da Marinha a bordo.

E aquelas lágrimas? O que significam?

– Robin, você...

– Não acha estranho eles terem atirado uma bomba perto de sua companheira, e depois não fazerem nada para resgatá-la?

Realmente, Robin estava certa. Chopper não tinha pensando nisso antes. Ele examinou Tashigi, e ela teve algumas queimaduras no braço e um corte perto do abdômen, mas nada que pudesse colocar sua vida em risco.

– Chopper! - A rena olhou para o lado assim que seu nome foi mencionado. Nami acenava para ele com um sorriso - Há uma ilha a poucos metros daqui, quer ir até lá?

Chopper não perguntou se Robin queria ir até a ilha, porque era a vez dela vigiar o navio enquanto os outros exploravam a ilha atrás de remédio e comida.

– Você vai ficar bem, Robin? - Robin forçou um sorriso para Nami, acenando com a cabeça que estaria.

– E Tachigi? - Chopper perguntou para Nami.

– Ela está dormindo, então decidimos deixá-la descansar.

Chopper baixou o olhar, porque as palavras de Robin ainda estavam presos em sua mente. Robin ficará bem?

– Anime-se, Robin! - Chopper falou com um sorriso e saindo de perto da arqueóloga. Caso acontecesse alguma coisa, Robin com certeza saberia lidar.

Levantou-se do chão e colocou os braços sobre a mureta do navio. Observava seus nakamas caminhar a beira da praia daquela ilha. Automaticamente, seus olhos pairou sobre Zoro, que conversava alguma coisa com Luffy. Baixou o olhar, triste por descobrir seus sentimentos só agora, com certeza isso seria um problema para ela.

Seus amigos, sumiram de seu campo de visão após adentrarem a floresta. O vento passava pelos fios escuros de seu cabelo balançando-os num ritmo frenético. Aquela brisa era tão relaxante, que Robin começava a sentir suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas. No entanto, ela começou a se sentir estranha, como se estivesse sendo observada.

Girou a cabeça para o lado assim que ouviu um barulho suspeito. Com um movimento rápido, ela conseguiu desviar o corpo de um ataque inesperado, mas não conseguiu evitar que seu braço fosse atingido. A dor latente era eminente e o sangue escorria rapidamente pelo corte. Fora pega desprevenida, e não teve tempo suficiente para evitar que se machucasse.

– Você é um perigo para o mundo! - Seus olhos azuis que estavam dilatados por causa da dor, observava Tashigi apontar a lâmina da espada, ameaçando-a - Não posso permitir que viva!

Tashigi se aproxima novamente, e Robin fez movimentos com os braços para usar seu Akuma no Mi, a dor ficou mais incomoda por causa do corte. Não sabia ao certo de conseguiria se proteger.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Alguém entrou na sua frente fazendo a lâmina da espada de Tashigi chocar em algo, fazendo um som agudo ecoar.

– Você tinha razão, Chopper! - Com um movimento brusco, fez a mulher se afastar sorrateiramente - Era uma armadilha.

– Espadachim-san - Zoro a protegeu do ataque, e o observava de costas para ela.

– Robin! - Chopper corria de maneira desesperada, o sangue que escorria pelo braço de Robin o deixou preocupado - Deixe-me ver seu ferimento - Puxou o braço a arqueóloga dando início aos primeiros procedimentos médicos. Não era um ferimento grave, apenas um corte não muito profundo.

– Você e esse seu rosto maldito! - Zoro declarou, com ódio em seus olhos.

– Aokiji não suporta vê-la com um bando de piratas. Prefere ela morta do que isso! - Tashigi encara Robin com uma expressão nada agradável.

– Não acho que esse seria o único motivo para tentar matá-la!

– Ela é um perigo! Deveria estar morta a muito tempo pelo bem de todo mundo! - Aproximou-se de Robin com a espada já posicionada para acertá-la.

Zoro fez o mesmo movimento, passou apenas a lâmina no cabo da espada de Tashigi, cortando-a.

Tashigi estava sem sua espada agora. Ela olhou para Zoro com uma expressão séria e se afastou, pulando do navio. Tinha vaga percepção de que o plano da Marinha em matar Robin tinha falhado. Quanto ao mencionar Aokiji, foi apenas uma desculpa para que não desconfiassem.

Zoro nem fez questão que pará-la. Caso a Marinha der as caras de novo, que seja.

– Você está bem? - Robin apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Chopper já havia terminado de fazer os curativos.

– Vou avisar o resto do pessoal. Zoro, cuide da Robin! - Saiu, com a intenção de deixá-los sozinhos. Torcia para que Robin conseguisse dizer a ele o que sentia, mesmo achando isso impossível, porque Robin não era de se expressar dessa maneira.

Robin sentia seu coração disparar por estar tão perto de Zoro. Ela sempre se sentia dessa maneira quando estava ao lado dele, mas dessa vez era diferente.

Fora salva por Zoro tantas vezes que, desse jeito, ia acabar se acostumando. Aqueles olhos claros fixados nela, a deixava hipnotizada.

"Dane-se!"

Com esse pensamento em mente, Robin grudou na gola da blusa de Zoro e aproximou seus lábios, selando nos dele. Era tão macios e quente, isso fazia seu coração pulsar mais forte. Abriu a boca quando foi correspondida, deixando-o explorar cada canto com sua língua.

Enquanto o beijava, lembrava-se das palavras de Chopper enquanto Zoro lutava contra Tashigi e cuidava do seu ferimento:

"Na cabine, Tashigi queria que Zoro a beijasse, mas ele não permitiu que isso acontecesse, porque em Tashigi, só enxergava uma amiga que se foi a muito tempo, e não como uma mulher"

Antes de Chopper sair, ele disse uma última frase.

"Não enxergava nenhuma outra como mulher, além de você, Robin"

Zoro poderia não ter dito essa última frase, mas Chopper a identificou conforme a expressão de Zoro enquanto conversava com ele. Assim que falou sobre Tashigi e lhe contara o que Robin havia dito em relação á ela, por ter sido atingida por uma bomba pela tripulação da Marinha, sem nem ao menos querer regatá-la, Zoro ficara preocupado e correu para o navio, já adivinhando que seria uma armadilha.

Robin separou o beijo, e olhou para aquela face corada. Sorriu, contente por ter alguém como ele ao seu lado. Por isso não havia nada a temer, e isso é o que importava.

* * *

**FIM!**

* * *

Obrigada por ler!


End file.
